Angband
Angband (S. "Iron Prison", "Hell of Iron") was the great dungeon-fortress of Morgoth in the Northwest of Middle-earth. Rise of Angband Melkor built Angband during the Years of the Trees, originally as an outlying fortress and armoury to his great northern citadel at Utumno. It was commanded from its first construction by Sauron, the chief of Melkor's servants. Angband was built near the northwestern shores of the Great Sea in the range of the Iron Mountains, as a first defence against any attack on Melkor's realm from the Valar in Aman. Description The entrance to the fortress was a series of gates, ramparts and courtyards lying in the shadow of the mighty Thangorodrim peaks. The cliff itself over the first gate was about 1000 feet high. Next, there were corridors of corridors forming the "labyrinthine pyramid". Nearly 10,000 slave blacksmiths worked there, including Ñoldor, captured and imprisoned by Morgoth, and their groans echoed.The walls were carved, among others, into trollish shapes. The same twisted scary sculptures, or petrified figures, also stood in the courtyards. The "Rusty Gate" led to the lowest chamber, and the room itself was supported by columns similar to large serpent trees. The floor was made of bronze. In the middle stood the throne of Morgoth and the footstool was made of in-depth captives. The throne was carved into the shape of wolves, balrogs with fiery mane, jaws of steel and red hands. Places of Note *Barren Valley *Battlement *Bottomless Dungeons *The Chimney *Deepest Crypts *Fingon's Way *Fortifications *Golden Caves *Great Gate *Great Tunnel *Húrin's Chair *The Kitchens *Kondassë or Dragon's lair *Labyrinthine Stairs *Maedhras *Mines of the North *Nethermost Hall *Orc Dungeons *The Ovens *Pits of Melkor *Precipice *Salt-mines *Sauron's laboratory *The Scarp *Secret Gates *Slave Warrens *Subterranean Plantations *Subterranean Smithies *Thangorodrim *Thrall Vaults *Throne of Morgoth **Thunder-Towers of Thangorodrim *War-camps of the Feanorians Characters Ainur: Abhoth Aello Ahtu Arauco Ariel Arioch Artsi Athaliah Atlach-Nacha Atlas Aur Azathoth Azrael Azriel Aztaur Baphomet Barbazu Barkyos Bodak Borangos Caradhras Carrog Coldagnir Dark Hunter Drul Chaurka Dûran Durlach Elder Nameless Thing Eloeklo Eos Erinyes Faebartha Fankil Faucarach Felagrog Gan Chun Gelugon Glabrezu Gorothir Gothmog the Balrog Grome Gulavhar Gwathnor Hela Hezron Hrugnir Gulavhar Ior Jäänainen Kronos Kuruki Lairathin Langon Lesh-Y Lingering Evil Thing Lungorthin Magurgoth Marilith Maroch Maug Maugarth Maún Miaule Mistress of Pestilence Moghlîn Monstrosity of diverse Shape Morrigan Morthrog Mourfuin Muar Mudling Annis Muul Baas Nalfeshnee Ogg Oikeroi Omarax Orok Osyluth Pazuzu Polyphem Priclis Pûgudi Quaker Quasit Qlzqqlzuup Rakodsaol the Rider Sauron Shool-an-Jyvan Shudde'Mell Slyardach Sorthog Spirit of Anor Tar Goroth Telmorng Tengu Tevildo Thuringwethil Tredeinos Tselakus Tunneling Nameless Thing Ulbandi Umuiyan Unspeakable Thing Ûpo Uriel Uru Vargo Vrok Waldern Watcher in the Water Zaken Dragons: Agburanar Ancalagon Bahamut Balcheneb Bregmor Cytharox Drolem Fondram Gathamaur Gayel Glaurung Hezrou Iaurlóke Ichashu Karikamorathur Kavlax Moraxar Morgarach Nidhogg Noose of the Sea Nwalkahendi Ruillug Scuilaca Thaurung Usuarch Utumkodur Dwarves: Alberich Fundin Bluecloak Ibûn Loki Nár Oberon Elves: Ardana Ardanini Ardaron Ardûval Arxdukanga Blodrin Cambëtyelca Curubor Etharion Faervel Feätur I Feätur II Gelmir son of Guilin Gimli the Blind Gorthaur Morlin Gwindor son of Guilin Harowen Illindor Kax Kel Khelekar Linsûl Maedhros Maeglin Malekith Mornaur Morthaur Palandor Rilia Rôg of Gondolin Rúmil of Tirion Sarkaraxe Silion Sirnaur Suldun Sulherok Talagand of Gondolin Taurclax Tirial Uruial Vairesul Valkrist Vallin Valmorgûl Vargus Yavekamba Men: ''' Agonosvos Ansalom Artsi Arioch Ashram Baldor Balsac Banor Brodda Dagashi Fiona Gorlim Gorothir Grimma Habu Harowen Hurin Kalam Kaschei Lorgan Mabelrode Neil Taragorm Theleb'Kaarna Uldor Ulfang Ulfast Ulwarth '''Orcs: Angrog Baghtru Balcmeg Bargh Bolcano Boldog the Slayer Boldor Curumog Dom Draebor Drurog Dúkagsh Fluithuin Gorg Gorgol Gothdog Grankhul Grendel Grubnuc Grúmsh Hruggek Ilnwal Khurgor Lokkak Lug the Tower Luthig Maglub Makarna Mome Morg Mughash Mukarg Nackzar Nod Nomog Orcobal Orfax Othrod Razmak Roshak Shargáth Skiggar Skorg Snarl Storlaga Ubolg Vort Wogar Yurthrush Trolls: Aklash Algroth Dzoo-noo-qua Eldrak Erfaug Groo Karlax Mori Scrag Ulik Waprakh Undead: Cantoras Feagwath Uren Vecna Werewolves: Carcharoth Draugluin Fercha Gaurhir Gaurin Other: Aranea Arnald References *Angband (roguelike Video Game) *ReadLotRI260.SU passim, esp. 47.81. 95-6.118.179; UT 18,37.51.55.58. 66-7. 75. 78-9. 81. 89-90. 94.128.149.153-9.161,195, 232.385. For the Siege of Angband, readSU 115-16.118,121.124.132.150-1,159,167; UT34. 53,155. Links *Angband Roguelike Category:Fortress Category:Underdeeps Category:First Age Category:Realms Category:Kingdom Category:Angband